fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizardmen
Lizardmen are enemies that can be encountered in Fear & Hunger. Location & Behavior The Lizardmen can spawn in two different locations in the main path, at the top of the level 2 blood pit and in the central area in the level 7 mines. Two are guaranteed to spawn in the human sacrifice area behind the Salmonsnake pond. The torso and legs of the of the of the Lizardman are the only parts that can't attack. * Their sword arm alternates between Crude sword (32-48 damage, 100% arm cut, 50% infects arm), Low sweep (24-36 damage, 100% leg cut, 50% infects leg), and showing off their moves (does nothing). * Their shield arm will use Shield, which will allow the Lizardman to counter, dealing a huge amount of damage. * Their head will alternate between using Poison tongue (4-6 damage, causes poison) and glaring at the player (does nothing). * The tail will use Tail whip (20-30 damage) if both of the arms are removed. Loot The Lizardmen have drop the following sets of loot: * Crude sword and Spider shield * Crude sword and Hard leather armor * A mix of red and blue * Ring of wraiths A soul stone can be used to get Lesser soul from Lizardmen. The Lizardmen cannot be skinned, but can be consumed using Devour to restore Hunger. Strategy The Lizardman can be defeated by dealing 425 damage to his torso, or 20 damage to his head. Taking more than one turn to defeat the Lizardman can be painful because of all of his attacks, especially the Shield move, which makes any physical attacker suffer serious damage until the shield arm is removed. Note that the shield arm has 200HP, so it will be much harder to cut off than the other limbs. This leaves the player with a few strategies to defeat the Lizardman: * Ranged attacks focused on the head. It's wise to attack the arms and tail in case the attack misses, or to have multiple allies throwing Stones to guarantee a hit. * Use a bear trap to cripple the Lizardman's legs, making their head vulnerable on the first turn. * If these two options are unavailable- attack the arms and tail to avoid their high-damage attacks, then focus on the torso to finish them off at the end of the second turn. Poison tongue is minor compared to the limb loss and high damage caused by the sword and shield arms. Lore Long ago, before men took the dungeons as their own, there dwelled a different race in the black. -New gods, referring to Lizardmen The actual dungeons themselves are but one part of the underground structure; races such as the cavedwellers and, as noted above, Lizardmen, lived in the underground before many of the man-made structures were created. They're openly hostile towards humans, and even skin them alive in some cases. They love combat, judging by the way they grin when the player threatens them, bang their shield when the player challenges them, and will forgo using their weapon to show off their martial arts. Despite this, the Lizardmen can be encountered in explicitly man-made locations, some with magical/divine origin: The blood pit of Nas'hrah on level 2, the level 6 mine tracks, and Nosramus' secret hideout on level 5. The blood pit is full of corpses that are being used for a blood ritual by Nas'hrah, and the hideout contains piles of corpses and the hanging bodies of humans that have been skinned alive. It seems that these mystical people are leveraging the natural violence of the Lizardmen for their own purposes. Nas'hrah would be able to utilize fresh corpses to get blood for his ritual, but it's unclear if Nosramus directly benefits from the Lizardmen's skinning technique or simply uses this location as a hideout. Category:Enemies